Narum Taal
Narum Taal, later known as Mandalore the Dominant succeeded Krash Vhed as Mandalore of Mandalore in 77 ABY. Born in 54 ABY, Narum grew up with the Darth Miedo Conflict, and so was a natural war-time leader. However once the war ended, and he rose to the position of Mandalore, he found his people in a time of peace, and so actively sought out conflict. History Narum was born on Nar Shadda to a bounty hunter and a smuggler. When he was just a little boy, the Sith came to Nar Shadda, and killed his parents. A Mandalorian, under the leadership of Mandalore the Impregnable, saved him, and took him back to Mandalore in his craft. There, Narum grew into a strong and capable man, and when Mandalore the Impregnable died, he led one of the two factions fighting to take control. Early Life (54 ABY - 68 ABY) Narum was raised on Nar Shadda by his parents, and grew up during the early stages of the Darth Miedo Conflict. He was told by his parents of those that fought these evil beings, the Jedi. How the Jedi had defended world after world from the invaders, and had been forced back from others only at high costs to their own ranks. Narum, inspired by the Jedi, hoped that one day he would be able to join the fight against the evil Darth Miedo. In 68 ABY this wish came true in the worst of ways, as the Sith invaded Nar Shadda, hoping to eliminate it as a beneficiary for the Jedi. They slaughtered all those who they came up against, including Narum's father. His mother, left alive, was captured by the Sith, and Narum never saw her again. As Narum tried to escape the Sith, a group of Mandalorians came out of seemingly no where, and blasted the soldiers away, rescuing the boy. One in particular, Sheer, took a liking to Narum. Telling him of their mission, under their glorious leader Mandalore the Impregnable, Narum eagerly accepted his offer to return to Mandalore with him. Becoming a Mandalorian (68 ABY - 74 ABY) Over the next five years Narum trained hard with the Mandalorians, and learnt their customs and language. On his eighteenth birthday he built his set of armour, and donned his helmet for the first time, a true Mandalorian. Fighting with the Mandalorians in several key engagements during the mop up of the Byss Empire, Narum exacted his revenge over what had been done to his parents, and proved himself a worthy fighter to the Mandalorians he fought side-by-side with. When the war was finally over, Narum returned to Mandalore with the men who had come to serve him, and became a strong political rival of Sheer, the man who had rescued his life many years before. Becoming Mandalore (75 ABY - 76 ABY) When it was discovered that Mandalore the Impregnable had fallen heavily sick from an illness that was uncurable, Narum rose in status as a powerful chance to become the man's successor. His main opponent in his attempt was Sheer, and the two had several heated encounters where they debated the intentions each had for the direction they hoped to take Mandalore and its people. Sheer had spent much of his life as a farmer, born in the years leading up to the Darth Dude Conflict, and so was not a born fighter. He had only joined the military in 67 ABY when Mandalore the Impregnable had begun to gather men to help in the fight for the Republic. Narum was the stark opposite. A born fighter he had shown success after success in the field, leading to a large following of men who believed in his ability to defend Mandalore against any threat it could face in the future. Sheer's followers believed that Mandalore deserved a time of peace, and a more peaceful visage to the outside Galaxy could lead to that. Finally, when Krash Vhed died, the political rivalry heated up into full-blown anger as the two sides clashed, sometimes physically, over several months. Finally, Narum employed a bounty hunter to assassinate Sheer, in a cold-blooded move. When Sheer was found dead, outrage from his supporters followed Narum everywhere he went. Finally, however, he declared himself Mandalore in 76 ABY, and assumed the mantle of Mandalore the Dominant. Following the declaration, there was little Sheer's followers could do, but consent to his leadership. Leadership (76 ABY - 132 ABY) As he was extremely young by Mandalore standards, Mandalore the Dominant spent much of his early years learning from his advisors and helping in several key reforms to the Mandalorian way of life. Whilst many were early critics of the new Mandalore, they did eventually relent, admitting he was an extremely positive force in rebuilding Mandalore following the war. When, in 86 ABY, the Sith assaulted the Jedi at Bakura, Mandalore was outraged, remembering the tales of the Jedi he had been told as a child. Longing for action after a stagnant ten years as Mandalore, he gathered together a key force, and attacked a Sith convoy, drawing the attention of the Kroprulan Sith Empire. Declaring himself no friend of their's, Mandalore began a heated relationship with the Sith. Schism In 91 ABY, the Sith Empire was fragmented by two opposing schools of thought. One, led by the Emperor Paxis finally left Kroprulu for Kuat, where they intended to begin the Empire anew. Tipped off by the Republic as to their actions, Mandalore lent a large amount of his naval forces to the ambush of these Sith, that the Republic had already planned, destroying them where they stood in a vicious ambush above Wayland. Mandalore's relationship with the following Sith Council was far more favourable, and they even entered into an alliance of sorts, due to their close vicinity. A Jewel's Destruction In 96 ABY, the Republic requested the Mandalore's help in preventing the spread of a dangerous Jewel. Mandalore had never heard of the Jewel before, but upon meeting with several prominent Jedi and the Supreme Chancellor on Coruscant, he learnt of its destructive capabilities. Offerring the aid of his finest dozen, along with himself, Mandalore joined the Jedi, and some Sith, in their attempt to destroy the Jewel before it consumed the Galaxy. The group travelled to Belkadan where the jewel had taken control. Behind the Scenes Narum is planned to be a character in the upcoming conclusion to the Jewel of the Force saga. Category:Articles by aeods T T T